


Come To Bed

by lavenderlotion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Tony crawled onto the mattress, settling comfortably onto his back, before he pulled Peter on top of him. “Hi baby,” Tony said, wrapping his arms around Peter in a hug, settling his hands over Peter’s back and rubbing small circles into his skin.“Hi daddy,” Peter breathed, staining his neck forward for a kiss, then another and another. He brought his hand up to play with Tony’s hair, rubbing his thumb through the greys that were threading along his temple and all through his beard.





	Come To Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_crate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/gifts).



> I'm sorry you've been having a rough go. I hope you enjoy

Peter blinked his eyes open slowly, shaking off the dredges of sleep as he focused his hearing. He shifted onto his back, his body still heavy and slow. He wasn’t sure what had woken him up—well, not until he heard Tony spit a curse under his breath. And then stub his toe. And then curse again.  

He pushed down a sigh of annoyance at being woken up during a nice dream, but he couldn’t bring himself to be all that upset. With Tony’s work at SI what it was paired with the mans sleeping habits, it had once been rare that he was around at night. But after they had gotten married, Tony had tried hard to make sure they spent every night in bed together.

He had gotten so used to having Tony with him at night, especially after their honeymoon, that it was hard for Peter to fall asleep without him. It always took him ages, and he never slept well, so he wasn’t going to complain about Tony coming to bed, no matter the time.

“C’mere,” Peter mumbled, and his voice was still thick and rough with sleep. He had no idea how late—or early—it was, but there was no light streaming in from the large windows across the room. 

He pushed himself up onto his elbows, blinking through the darkness as his eyes adjusted. He made grabby hands, a smile curving over his lips when Tony’s laughed echoed through the room. Peter watched as Tony stripped out of the rest of his clothing, leaving himself bare as he walked towards him. 

“Come to bed, daddy,” Peter said, and he knew just how whiny he sounded, but he knew Tony wouldn’t care. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Did I wake you?” Tony asked, and Peter nodded, even as he lifted the covers so Tony could slide under them. 

Tony crawled onto the mattress, settling comfortably onto his back, before he pulled Peter on top of him. Peter laughed, wiggling until he was lying between the v of Tony’s legs, head pillowed on his chest. He dug his chin into the patch of scarred skin—he knew that it no longer caused Tony much pain—and got comfortable.

“Hi baby,” Tony said, wrapping his arms around Peter in a hug, settling his hands over Peter’s back and rubbing small circles into his skin.

“Hi daddy,” Peter breathed, staining his neck forward for a kiss, then another and another. He brought his hand up to play with Tony’s hair, rubbing his thumb through the greys that were threading along his temple and all through his beard. “Where were you?”

“I was just working, I’m sorry I was so late,” Tony told him, and Peter grinned when one of Tony’s hands settled over his ass. He knew they were both too tired to do anything, but the contact was nice, Tony’s hand warm and familiar. Peter hummed in approval when Tony gently squeezed, and he pressed a kiss to Tony’s chest. 

“You should be,” Peter stuck his bottom lip out into a pout, a look that still had Tony’s eyes going dark even though Peter was getting closer and closer to thirty. “I had to fall asleep all alone.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony said, and he sounded like he meant it. Peter smiled, his heart feeling fit to burst, even as he closed his eyes.

“It’s okay, you’re here now,” Peter said, breathing in the smell of Tony, of his husband, as he stared at Tony’s face in the dark. He was so much older than when they had first met, had just turned  _ sixty _ , but he was just as breathtaking. 

“I love you,” Peter told him, his voice cracking just a little. 

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Tony told him, nothing more than a whisper, and Peter fell asleep to the feeling of Tony’s lips against his forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WASN'T WHAT I MEANT TO POST TODAY I'M SORRY  
> but next week you might just get some Bucky/Peter/Tony  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
